Take Cover
by AlyCat3
Summary: Two-shot; Raph and Don go out on there own one night, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles

* * *

Blood continued to drip through the gaping wound in my arm, no matter how tight I held on. Don had already pulled some bandages out of that magical bag of his, but had only gotten halfway through his medical stuff when they had caught up to us. They were still shooting at us to! They weren't normal bullet's either, cause just a graze from one of those suckers had me staggering around the tunnels like I'd been drinking since sunrise. I was shaking it off alright, never mind the fact that Donnie was the only thing dragging me along. We were almost home, I was still clear headed enough to know that. There was a shortcut through one of the older train stations, we just never used it considering it was still used. Now however, was a more desperate time. As more bullets continued to rain down on us, Donnie even stumbled, mumbling something under his breath.

"What did you say?" I demanded of him, trying to focus bleary eyes on his fuzzy form.

"Nothing," he seemed to shout from a long ways off, "keep moving! Leo and Mikey are already on there way, they're going to meet us there." Meet us where? I honestly couldn't remember anymore, I just knew I had to keep following my brother.

I didn't remember stumbling, just Don's hand coming back and catching me before I hit hard ground, and then his stern voice demanding that I keep up. Now everything had a fuzzy feel to it, what were we doing again? All I knew was that my brother's expert hand was curled around my arm, insisting I move forward, so I did.

Until he dragged me down to the floor with him. That part wasn't my fault, it was the floor's. Suddenly my vision began to clear, as my brother's voice started yelling at me, telling me to do...something? Move, get out of the way, but of what? I began pulling on him, now trying to get him back to his feet. Something was wrong though, he wasn't moving. I shook my head, hard, and forced myself to focus. Don was below me, but half way lodged into the ground. The only reason he was still hanging on was because of me, and his Bo staff which was stabbed into a nearby railroad. There was noise all around us, the sound of a gun going off, more screaming, but all I was aware of was that my brother needed to get out of that hole. I tried to grab hold of him with both arms, but the other one wasn't cooperating. Looking down I remembered, hadn't I been shot? Wasn't that what the bandages were supposed to be covering? They were coming off still, flying around loose and carefree as could be, and very distracting.

"Raphael move!" I jerked hard, releasing my grip on my brother, just as something came sailing in my direction and connecting with my chest sending me sailing backwards. I got one last glimpse of my brother's falling form before everything went black.

* * *

Don't worry guys, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. It's only going to be a two shot, which seems to be my thing lately. Hey if it ain't broke, don't fix it right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles

* * *

"It's Raph and Don," Leo said, "they'll take care of each other," he promised.

"What could happen?" They joked before walking out the door.

Now all I heard was a desperate phone call, and Leo yelling at me to run ahead. I didn't need to be told that twice, so I was the one to arrive on the hellish scene first. There were five guys chasing down my two brother's; the worst part was that Raph leaning against Don was the only thing supporting him. As soon as Don, the only lucid one it seemed, caught sight of me he started yelling at me to move, that I needed to get out of here. I scoffed in disgust, while still running towards them, wanting to demand if he was running on all pistons any better then Raph?

However as I finally got close enough that I might have made a difference, things went from hellish to literal hell. A loud blaring horn sounded behind me, which meant we now had an approaching train to deal with on top of the fact that Don had just fallen out of sight! Raph was bent double over the hole, despite his glazed eyes he was holding on desperately to something beneath him. I called out for him, telling him to move. He was so out of it I knew I could pull Don up and move us out of the train in time, but Raph either didn't hear me, or wasn't going to listen to me. Knowing him, both were viable.

I noticed absently as I ran towards the pair that, my leg was going numb, and that nobody was shooting at us any more. I didn't glance around to find out why. Bunching up my muscles, I leaped the rest of the distance, tackling Raph out of the way. I bounded by doing a hand spring and then flipping up right so that I could sprint back over and take Raph's place.

Donnie was holding on by the tips of his fingers now, his bo staff quickly slipping out of the crack he had lodged it in. With the train roaring behind me, I moved faster than even I could have bragged about, snatching one of his arms with both of my hands and pulling so hard I heard him cry out in pain.

I'd feel bad about that later, as he collapsed into my lap and the train roared past.

We both lay there panting for a moment, Don recovering first as he gasped "Raph, where's-"

I cut him off by waving behind me vaguely, admittedly disturbed he hadn't come over here himself yet. Don tried to get up and go to him, but then cried out in pain and collapsed back on my knees almost instantly, clutching at where his shoulder met arm.

"You tore my arm out of socket" he groaned, pressing his face into the dirt and trying to curl up into a ball.

"You're welcome" I told him pleasantly, gently rolling him off of me and letting him lay on his side while I got up to go check on Raph. I was beat to the punch as the train finished whizzing past us, and Leo was there at Raph's side tapping him gently on the face, concern the dominant emotion.

As I shuffled over, my leg was still numb which was starting to annoy me, I could hear Raph faintly muttering "-he's dead. Oh man, I killed him."

Very concerned now, I sat back down hard on Raph's other side as I pushed my face into his and demanded "Who's dead Raphie? Why do you look like you're about to start crying?"

I was hoping that poking at him like that would snap him out of what ever funk he was in, but it didn't seem to be working this time. Instead, tears really were starting to leak out of his amber eyes, and Leo and I exchanged very uneasy looks.

"Go get Don" Leo commanded, bending down and straightening the bandages on Raph's arm "ask him if they met up with anyone tonight, like Casey or something. Let's get these guys home."

I sighed as I made to get back to my feet, then wobbled, instantly falling back down. Leo gave me a very concerned look then as he demanded "Mikey! You okay?"

"What happened to the guys that were shooting at us?" I asked. It was only later that I learned my words had started coming out a little slurred right then, but at the time I didn't understand Leo's confused look.

After a moment of silence he asked "You mean the guys who were shooting at us? I killed four of them, the fifth made a run for it. I would have gone after him, but you guys are starting to look bad. Don, you alright?" He called over his shoulder suddenly.

I forced eyes that kept trying to blur out of focus to travel in that direction as well, noting absently Don was lying exactly where I had left him, shouldn't he have started moving by now?"

When he didn't receive a response, Leo made to get up and go over to him instead but froze and glanced down at me suddenly suspicious. My mind was really beginning to flag now, as I muttered "What?"

"What's that sticking out of your leg?" He asked, bending down and without permission yanking something out of my numb leg. At this point I was just happy I noticed him doing this at all, since I was starting to feel seriously woozy, and contemplating taking a nap.

"Great" Leo sighed, talking to himself at this point "all three of you got hit with these didn't you?"

None of us answered. So Leo pulled out his phone and called, someone. I never found out who, all I know is I woke up in my bed a few hours later, alone. My leg still felt funny, like I had slept on it wrong and it was covered in that annoying 'one limb fell asleep without the other' feeling. Hoping to stretch and walk it off, I stumbled out of my room, pausing at Raph's as I remembered vaguely, hadn't he been crying? Did we ever find out who was dead?

Pushing his door open, I saw at once that he wasn't in there, so since this wasn't exactly a very big place, it wasn't too hard to keep wandering about until I did find him, in Don's room of all places!

Don was asleep on the bed, his arm in a sling...hadn't I done that? I shrugged, the memory seemed more like a dream now. Anyway, his bo staff was leaning against the bedside next to him, and so was Raph.

He was doing that creepy thing I'd seen him do sometimes, where he was leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed like he was faking being asleep, but I knew the moment I went up and tried to flick him he'd toss me across the room.

Still, why was he in here of all places? Making my way cautiously into the room, I had made the right assumption about Raph's state. The second I was within arm reach his eyes snapped open fully and narrowed in on me dangerously, as always ignoring my innocent smile.

Instead of snapping at me though, he asked gruffly "'Wake are ya?"

I nodded and asked curiously "What happened? Why did I have this weird dream that you were crying?"

Raph's eyes narrowed again, giving me a very distasteful look as he snapped "I wasn't crying!"

I just kept smiling at him, so he huffed and muttered something before growling "We all got stuck with some stupid drug, except for perfect Leo of course. He's been in here mother henning us since we got home, guess you pulled Don's arm out of socket at some point or something."

I waited impatiently, but when I saw that he was about to stop, I huffed myself and narrowed my own eyes at him, mimicking his pose now. When he still didn't look like he was about to explain why he was in here of all places, I opened my mouth to demand that answer, then trailed off before I even got started.

If Raph's memories were as fuzzy as mine had been at the time, then maybe he had thought that Don was the one who was dead? Hadn't I tackled him out of the way then grabbed Don, so Raph might have thought, at the time, he had just lost hold?

"What are you grinning at cheese ball?" He snapped, making Don shift uneasily on the bed.

Smiling at the pair of them, I waltzed back out of the room, closing the door behind me and sidestepping Leo for a moment. Then I paused, twirled on the spot, grabbed hold of his arm before he could reopen the door, and began pulling him behind me towards the kitchen.

"Mikey" he protested "I want to check on-"

"They're fine, worry wart," I chuckled "but I've just come out of a traumatizing ordeal, and I want food. Pretty sure there's a rule somewhere about how you're not supposed to use kitchen equipment without being supervised when traumatized."

I didn't have to turn around to see Leo's eye roll, but he then followed me to the kitchen without protest.

* * *

I seem to have this kick lately where I just want to read one little scene, I can't find it, so I went out and wrote it myself. This time it was, Mikey being a badass and overprotective Raph. Hope that came across alright in this.


End file.
